Detective Comics Vol 1 35
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sheldon Lennox/Sin Fang * Joe * Mike Other Characters: * Weldon * Locations: * ** Items: * * * Ruby Idol of Kila * The Tribune Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Unknown Sub" | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Inker2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boralian spy Adversaries: * Ambassador Ludorf * Von Klotz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "Branded Yellow" | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hooded Gang :* Zeke Brown :* Rod Kuhn Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Steve Malone: "The Kidnapping Racket" | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Don Lynch | Inker4_1 = Don Lynch | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Malone's men Adversaries: * Mr. Von Snagworthy * Munk * Munk's men Other Characters: * Nancy * Larry Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Voodoo Vengeance" | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Snake Master Other Characters: * Yolanda * Rita from Rio Locations: * Cuba Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Strange Death of Doctor Dupre" | Synopsis6 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector Grey Adversaries: * Doctor Dupre Other Characters: * Mc Nary Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Bruce Nelson: "The White Goddess" | Synopsis7 = | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = Tom Hichey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hichey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hichey | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mambu Adversaries: * Warriors of the Great White Godess Other Characters: * Toni Hutton aka The White Goddess Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "In the Foreign Legion" | Synopsis8 = http://www.dcindexes.com/indexes/indexes.php?character=7&choice=appearances plot summary from dcindexes.com Slam and Shorty are hired as bodyguards for Clyde Winthrop. During a barfight, Clyde is killed. Slam provides information on the killers to the police, but the men aren't found. He suspects that the killers have joined the French Foreign Legion, so he and Shorty join up. -- When they arrive in the desert they find one of the killers is their sergeant. He sends them on a suicide mission. Slam is captured by Arabs and also finds the other killer, Tony Caputo, held captive. Slam overpowers the Arabs and escapes with Caputo. -- When he returns to camp, the sergeant tries to have him executed, but another commander recognizes Slam. The killers are then arrested and taken back to America. | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker8_1 = Mart Bailey | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Aba Cadabra * Scar Jensen * Tony Caputo * Hassan Other Characters: * Clyde Winthrop Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Case of the Ruby Idol" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and Batman Chronicles, Volume 1. * First appearance of the Batmobile. Batman previously drove Bruce Wayne's personal red roadster, but this blue one is exclusively Batman's. It has not yet been referenced as the Batmobile at this time. * The character of Aba Cadabra from "In the Foreign Legion" is not to be confused with the 64th century Flash villain Abra Kadabra or the Earth-C character Alley-Kat-Abra. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Detective Comics series index at DC Indexes * Detective Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database Project * Detective Comics #35 index entry * Detective Comics #35, Batman story, recap * Detective Comics #35 spoilers }}